Of Condiments and Cutlery(Discontinued)
by TaureanBoss
Summary: I notice there weren't many fanfics for Sans and Chara so I decided to make one using my own AU so that their relationship actually makes sense. Basically it's been four years since the barrier was broken and the now human monsters are living on the surface, Sans and Chara have a very strained relationship often getting into fights until one day...
1. The Begining

**The Beginning (were you expecting prologue?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale just the story and AU. Thanx ;p**

* * *

It was as usual, Sans and Chara were having another in a series of fights, their fifth of the week to be exact. Frisk and Asriel were being as nauseously romantic as usual and Flowey was trying not to feel things.

Woah wait… Asriel, Flowey and Chara? I have some explaining to do don't I?

Well to start off my name is W.D. Gaster and this is not the normal universe that you humans have come to know as Undertale this is the world of Excess Determination or Across the Border as some would call it.

It all started four years ago when the barrier was destroyed. Due to the excess determination all of the monsters were turned human but still retained the magic of the underground, this also caused Asriel and Flowey to become separate beings and Chara to be resurrected.

So let us begin. Our fist story is to contain various condiments and cutlery.

Let the stage become

Dark …

Darker …

Yet Darker …

* * *

 **A/N: This is my original AU for Undertale (as in I made it)**

 **There is also currently an ask blog for it on YouTube if you guys want to ask my characters questions**

 **Link to the first one:** /g1oTbM8vSE4


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale just the story, AU and OCs. Thanx ;p**

* * *

"So you're saying it's my fault?!"

"yeah it is, how else would you have known where it was?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's the most obvious spot ever and besides I already told you I didn't take it!"

Frisk waved trying to get their attention.

"oh yeah? Then who else could it have been!"

BANG. A loud noise sounded from the kitchen, both Sans and Chara's heads turned towards it.

[Stop it you two] Frisk signed at them dropping the frying pans they had smashed together. [This fighting is getting out of hand, don't make me get Toriel in here] They sighed, [What was it even about this time]

"He accused me of taking his phone." Chara huffed in annoyance.

"she obviously took it, she's had it out for me since the underground." His left eye starting to flash blue and yellow.

"Excuse me? Who had it out for who now?" You hate me just as much as I hate you so don't even try playing innocent! Why would I even take your stupid phone, you probably just hid it to make me look bad." Her hand reaching for her pocket knife.

BANG

Another crash, Frisk had picked up the frying pans. [Stop it already! This is ridiculous, Sans I'm sure you just left it somewhere. Why is it so important anyway?]

Sans looked down a blush covering his cheeks. "i… well it's…" "His crush wanted to arrange to meet to work on their homework assignment" Chara interrupted her voice growing steadily more impatient, Sans glared at her.

Just as Frisk was going to reply there was a ringing noise from inside the lounge.

"See, I told you I didn't take the stupid thing." Chara growled at him before swiftly reaching over the coffee table to answer the phone.

"Hello?... Oh Hi Rita"

She smirked at Sans who quickly tried to grab the phone back only to be stopped by running into the coffee table.

"Yeah sorry Sans isn't here right now… Why do I have his phone, oh he left it on the coffee table you know how lazy he can be."

Sans' left eye started to flash and Chara's soul turned blue, he threw her against the wall in a desperate attempt to grab his phone. She struggled against the force only for Sans to take back the phone with a sly grin.

"hey Rita… yeah sorry 'bout that didn't have my tele- _bone_ on me… yup Tuesday sound great, see ya then."

He turned to Chara only to throw her against the opposing wall, his eye flashing brightly. The sound of a door opening stopped him.

"What on earth is going on in here!" Toriel entered and furiously put her hands on her hips "I leave to for five minutes and the two of you have destroyed my living room, Chara to your room this instant."

"But I…"

"But nothing, go."

Chara's shoulders sank as she trudged upstairs to her room.

"This isn't over you smiley trash bag!" She yelled in annoyance from the top of the stairs only to abruptly slam the door behind her.

* * *

This was so unfair that stupid ex-skeleton got away with it and she was punished for something she didn't even start?

Ugh.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. This was ridiculous it's been four years and he still hadn't forgiven her four years where she had done absolutely nothing to even suggest that she was the same murderer from all those years ago.

Everyone had eventually forgiven her, even Undyne, but not Sans. And it's not like she had many friends either.

She wasn't very well liked at school because of her unusual red eyes, her only friends being her brothers Asriel and Flowey and Frisk of course who had become her best friend even after moving back with their human family.

It's not like she wasn't pretty, she had fair skin with rosy cheeks, long honey coloured hair and a slim but curvy body. The only thing that drove people away was her eyes, just like before she fell into the underground.

She shuddered at the thought.

Memories rushing over her like a tidal wave she reached out to her pocket knife and lifted the sleeves of her long shirt to reveal past scars, they were starting to fade.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she brought down the knife again.

* * *

"Sans what happened?" Toriel asked, her foot tapping impatiently

Sans sighed, "just the same as usual, nothing too major, don't worry 'bout it Tori"

She glared at him before sighing deeply, "Fine I trust you Sans, just don't let it happen again." She turned and walked off.

Frisk turned to him, [Will you ever forgive her, you know how much she regrets it]

A deep chuckle came from Sans as he smiled back at them sadly, "i don't know if it's possible kiddo."

[Please, I'm sure if you tried you could see what the rest of us see, that she's not the same person from four years ago, please, for me?] Frisk pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sans tried to look away but gave up resisting, he turned to them and sighed. "fine, but only for you kiddo"

They pump their fist in triumph and run over to give Sans a hug. A car pulled up in the driveway.

"Frisk, it's getting late let's go." Frisk's mother shouted from the car.

Waving goodbye to Sans Frisk walked out the door to their mother who greeted them with a hug.

"Oh hello Sans." Frisk's mother greeted, "Would you like a ride home?"

Sans shrugged, "nah it's cool I've got a shortcut.' And just like that he disappeared.

"I will never understand how he does that." Frisk just shrugged.

* * *

 **Well this got very heavy very quickly, there was an angst warning for a reason.**

 **Leave a review and favourite I will try to update as frequently as possible.**

 **There is an ask blog on YouTube here is the link to the first one /g1oTbM8vSE4**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale just the AU, story and OCs. Thanx ;p**

* * *

Beep

"Ugh" Chara stirred under the blanket.

Beep

"Wan' mor' sl,p" She slurred trying to reach the alarm clock.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Her arm shot out slamming down on the alarm clock breaking it in half. A knock came from the door.

"Howdy Chara, you up yet?" Asriel peaked through the half opened door bracing himself for any weaponry she had on her.

Chara yawned stretching out her body till she heard a satisfying click n her back, "Hey Asriel, is Flowey up yet?"

"Right here," Flowey stood just behind Asriel in the doorway wearing one of his signature scowls, and bunny slippers, "Mom said to come fetch you for breakfast."

At the mention of food Chara leapt out of the bed and ran down to the kitchen, still clad in her favorite red hoodie and pj bottoms.

"Hello my child, the pancakes are almost ready, can you set the table while I quickly finish up?" Toriel greeted her with the usual hug and went back to making breakfast.

Asriel and Flowey came down the stairs and helped Chara set the table.

"Morning," Asgore greeted yawning as he sat by the table.

"Howdy dad," Asriel greeted him with his usual enthusiasm that never seemed to fade.

"Hey." "Hi." Chara and Flowey greeted receiving a big hug from him that nearly collapsed their lungs.

"Asgore the children can't breath." Toriel said impatiently tapping her foot.

"R-right sorry Tori." He released them and they fell to the floor with a plop.

"Right well breakfast is ready so I suggest we eat it while it's hot."

* * *

High school was just starting again after the holidays this would be Frisk and Papyrus's first year, Chara's second year and the boy's and Mettaton's third, Alphys' fourth and Sans, Undyne's last. And as usual she was sitting alone in lunch.

Yeah things couldn't get much worse especially with a paper due next week and a chemistry project that she had unfortunately been paired with Sans on.

It's not like she hated him, more of the other way around he seemed to think that she was the absolute scum of the earth, and she couldn't blame him especially after all the things she's done to him.

Sighing she took another bite of her sandwich. A hand waved infront of her face catching her attention. She smiled as she looked up to see Frisk.

"Hey Frisk whats up?" She asked as Frisk took a seat across from her.

[Nothing much, I have my initiation later but that's about it.] Frisk grabbed her fork and started eating.

All freshmen were expected to go through initiation as a welcome to the school, it was usually long and painful and involved some or other vandalism challenge. Last year she had to dress up and opposing school's mascot in a bikini and clown nose.

"Yeah that's rough I know I'd never want to do that again good luck." She shuddered at the memory.

[Thanks Chara]

Just then the bell rang.

[Well that's next period, see ya later.] Frisk waved and walked off.

Chara waved and started heading to PA History only to be stopped by non other than Kent Del Ro.

Kent is the typical Mr popular of the school with a blonde bimbo girlfriend to boot, he was an all round jerk and cared more about his image than anyone else.

"Sup Dreem-ett, where ya think you're going? He asked with a grin that would usually make girls weak at the knees, key word being usually.

"AP History, now if you'll excuse me." She tried pushing past him, he wouldn't budge.

"Oh, who said you were going anywhere." She tried pushing past him again, no such luck.

"Look I would move out of the way if I were you we wouldn't want anything to happen that either of us would regret."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the lockers causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Oh that's cute I wanna hear you scream more," He licked his lips a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What makes you think you're gonna get away with this," She challenged him looking him dead in the eye, hers filled with determination.

"Who's gonna come rescue you, the only friend you have is that mute freak, so who's gonna save you."

"I can save myself," Just like that she kicked him in the area making him release her hands, he screamed and threw a punch at her only to have her dodge it. People started coming out of their classes to watch. Her threw another flurry of punches at her, she dodged every single one with the elegance of a butterfly. At this point there was a crowed of people watching them fight. She flipped over him grabbed his hand, held them behind his back and pushed him to the floor. She had won.

"Alright break it up you two," one of the teachers had stepped up, "You're coming with me to the principals office."

"But.." Chara tried to protest only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"No buts Ms Dreemuur, now come with me."

* * *

Sans of course had seen the whole thing on his way to AP Math. And as much as he hated to admit it it seemed that Chara really had changed she hadn't even tried to hurt him only to free herself. Damn, now he owes Frisk. Oh well he had Chemistry next he'll speak with her then. For now though he should get back to Math.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that chapter leave reviews and favourite.**

 **The second ask blog has been uploaded leave reviews or comments on the video of questions you guys wanna ask.**

 **Link to the first video :** /Vm6khvkhLp0


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale just the OCs, AU and story**

* * *

Great, just great.

Detention for defending herself, come on.

Maybe Flowey was right, they really are idiots.

"Hm"

Chara sighed as she trudged from the principal's office to her next class.

Oh yay more great news, she had Chemistry. Another sigh escaped her lips as she reached the door. Maybe the comedian would go easy on her today.

She turned the handle and went to go find her desk.

Someone tapped her shoulder, "hey, her ya been it's been bonely without you." The moment she recognized Sans voice she whipped her head around nearly knocking her chair over.

"whoa, calm down there kiddo I just wanted to talk."

"O-okay," damn it she hated how her voice got when she was scared.

Sans sat his chair in front of her and sighed, "look I know we don't get along really well but I saw what happened in the hallway and I've decided that you're not the same person who killed everyone, you're the one that fell down and lived with and loved the Dreemuurs and monsters, I don't know why you did it but I'm willing to forgive you."

He held out his hand motioning for Chara to shake it. A smile instantly found its way across her face. She held out her hand to meet his when.

Pffft

"whoopi cushion in the hand trick never gets old."He said his smile widening.

Chara looked shocked but then burst out into laughter.

After about a minute of non-stop laughter Chara wiped her eyes and turned to Sans.

"So, I know you're studying with Rita on Tuesday so how about Wednesday we work on the chemistry project?" She asked him.

"fine with me, just don't blow up the kitchen or Tori'll have an unpleasant reaction."  
They laughed the rest of the lesson away making shitty puns and chemistry jokes.

The bell rung for the end of detention and Chara was in a better mood than ever.

Walking home along the sidewalk humming like she didn't have a care in the world, Sans had forgiven her, it was actually real not one of those dreams that seem real but the next morning you wake up in you're bed again.

She pinched herself just to make sure, ow she had pinched herself over one of her scars, it suddenly hit her like a truck, she didn't deserve his forgiveness, she didn't deserve his forgiveness or anyone's for the things she did.

She started running home, faster, faster.

Tears started falling down her face.

Faster, faster.

When she got home she was out of breath and in tears.

She collapsed.

* * *

Ring

Ring

Ring

"yellow, oh hey Tori what's up?... wait what, what do you mean she collapsed,… yeah I'll be over now."

What the hell, she collapsed. She is so stupid it's the middle of winter, damn it Chara making him care. They aren't even friends, he had just apologize. But. He teleported anyway.

* * *

Interesting developments, I will have to keep a closer eye on them can't have either of them getting hurt, yet.

I will make use of those memories of their's, after all I am the one behind them.

Yes I have controlled her thoughts and actions I have altered memories of my existence of everyone except Sans.

Yes I will have to keep a very close eye on them.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting sooner I had stuff.**

 **I will be posting a new story soon starring Flowey, yay, it will also be using the AU and I will be pairing him with an OC human character because I couldn't find any monsters to pair him with, also it's way more interesting.**

 **The second episode of the ask blog on youtube is up.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Obvious disclaimers are obvious.**

* * *

Darkness

Nothingness.

All around nothing but darkness.

Static.

She tried to speak.

The static became her voice.

She called for help.

But nobody came.

* * *

Chara's eyes flew open she woke up panting, she clutched the bed sheets as if she let go,

even a little, they would disappear.

A pair if arms wrapped around her rubbing soothing circles on her back until she relaxed.

Her breathing became slower and more paced.

The hand on her back went to wipe tears from her face that she didn't know had rolled down her face.

When she finally looked up she was surprised to see a tan boy with dark brown hair and mismatching eyes, the right brown while the left was blue.

"Sans, w-what happened?" He took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Tori called she said you had collapsed, i teleported us to the hospital, that's where we are now incase you were wondering."

Chara took a look around the room, she was indeed in a hospital room, in an uncomfortable bed, in a gown that showed her back. As soon as she realized this her face went redder than Undyne's hair.

"what's with the tomato face huh?" As soon as he realized what she was wearing he turned his back to her trying to hide the blush. It didn't work she could still see his ears.

When she saw this she snorted and started giggling. As if the laughter was contagious he started to chuckle as well.

"you know kid you had us dead worried."

The laughter stopped.

"Us?" Chara asked looking at him as if he had found a way back in time.

Sans looked her in the eye flashing one of his signature grins, "yeah us, we're friends aren't we?"

Chara smiled, "Y-yeah we are."

Her smile faltered.

"Sans,"

"yeah?"

"How long have I been here?"

"don't worry 'bout it kid it's only been a few hours, I called Tori she should be here soon if that's what you're worried about."

She smiled at him, "Thanks for everything Sans, I know I don't deserve any of it."

"heh, don't worry bout it kid I'm bonetired of being mad at you."

She shot him a mischievous look.

"You know since you're not a skeleton anymore you can't make bone puns right?"

He held his chest in mock pain.

"I changed my mind I'm mad at you." He teleported away.

Giggling she took out her phone to try to text him.

*plz come back I didn't mean it.

*I know I've gotta take care of Paps, i'll see you 2morrow.

*night, Sans

*night, Chara

Just then there was a knocking at the door, the doors opened and in rushed a disterssed Toriel that was on the verge of tears, behind her an equally worried Asriel and Flowey who was failing to mask his concern for her.

"My child, are you alright, when I found you like that I didn't know what to do." She flung her arms around Chara pulling her close.

Asriel joined in hugging her equally as hard.

"M-mom, Az can't breath,"

They almost instantly released her.

"I am sorry my child, let us go home.

* * *

 **I know the last two chapters have been kind of short but I promiss they will get longer.**

 **The ask blog on YouTube now has two episodes leave comments and reviews and they will answer.**

 **There will be a Flowet story soon.**

 **I'll see you later biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**


	6. Sorry

**Hey guys I really am sorry but I won't be continuing Of Condiments and Cutlery on but look out for the remake on AO3 I promise it will be good.**

 **I am doing ot there because I want to draw in the scences which is something I can't do here so again I am sorry. After the remake I might repost it here for thoose of you who want more.**

 **Thanx and sorry**

 _ **TaureanBoss**_

 **3**


End file.
